Una gélida y larga espera
by Elein88
Summary: El despertar de Arthas como Rey Exánime estremeció el cuerpo de Sylvanas desde las profundidades de Entrañas. La hora de la venganza había llegado. Lo que siempre había estado esperando. O… ¿tal vez no? ¿De verdad eran el odio y el dolor los únicos sentimientos que escondía este desgarrado y solitario corazón incapaz de latir?
1. 1 El despertar

De todas las increíbles historias que poblan el mundo de World of Warcraft, las de Arthas y Sylvanas son sin duda mis favoritas.

Esta historia se sitúa al comienzo de la expansión del Rey Lich, cuando Arthas despierta de su letargo convertido en el Rey Exánime.

Para quienes no conozcan la historia, este relato intentará explicar los acontecimientos del pasado para que resulte más accesible para todo el mundo, pero quienes ya la conozcan podrán apreciar con detalle cada recuerdo ^^

¡Espero que os guste! Serán bienvenidos todos los comentarios :D

* * *

***~~~~~~* CAP. 1: EL DESPERTAR *~~~~~~***

Algo se despertó en el interior de Sylvanas aquella noche de invierno, tan fría y terrible como las que había vivido junto a la Plaga, obedeciendo las órdenes de su verdugo muchos años atrás.

_Él_ había despertado.

Podía sentir el hielo resquebrajándose sobre el trono helado del Rey Exánime como si fuera su propia alma la que se partía en afilados fragmentos. Tras años hibernando bajo las gélidas tierras de Rasganorte, Arthas se había despertado para continuar con los malvados planes que había dejado sin terminar cuando sus fuerzas le abandonaron.

Sylvanas había pasado todos esos años planeando vengarse de él. Había conseguido que una parte del ejército de no-muertos de la Plaga abandonara al Rey Exánime, para unirse a ella, así se había establecido en Entrañas, en los restos de la grandiosa fortaleza de Lordaeron, que antaño había sido un reino próspero y feliz, gobernado con sabiduría, pero que había caído a manos de la traición de su propio príncipe.

La maldición de la Agonía de Escarcha, aquella despiadada espada, había corrompido la mente y el corazón del príncipe Arthas, manejando su brazo para asesinar a su propio padre, el rey Terenas, cuando recibió a su hijo con orgullo al regresar de la peligrosa misión que le había encomendado para acabar con uno de los enemigos más temibles que habían poblado Azeroth: la Plaga, una peste que estaba acabando con la vida de todos sus súbditos convirtiéndoles en cadáveres vivientes y monstruosos.

Lamentablemente, el hombre que había regresado ya no sería Arthas Menethil de nuevo, ahora era un Caballero de la Muerte porque muerte y destrucción era lo que sembraba a su paso. Masacró a su propio pueblo y destruyó el hogar donde se había criado bajo las órdenes de la poderosa espada a la que había ofrecido su propia alma para que le diera fuerzas para salvar a su pueblo. Sin embargo, los planes de la hojarruna eran muy distintos y había corrompido la mente de su miserable portador para convencerle de que debía hacer justo lo contrario.

Para conseguir este espectacular filo, Arthas había sido abandonado y traicionado por todos los que había amado, todo el mundo le había dado la espalda cuando más los había necesitado, soportando un dolor más grande que su propia existencia por hacer lo que él creía correcto en aquel momento de desesperación mientras veía que su pueblo caía bajo una peste que no podían controlar. Viajó hasta los confines del mundo, hasta las tierras heladas de Rasganorte para conseguir un poder que le permitiera proteger a su pueblo de los enemigos, y ahora este mismo poder le había convertido a él en el enemigo más cruel e imparable al que se habían enfrentado nunca, uniéndose precisamente al ejército putrefacto al que en principio pretendía detener, obteniendo el control de una muchedumbre de soldados que nunca moriría. Los caprichos del destino habían jugado con él, se habían reído de sus esfuerzos con su perversa ironía, la maldición de la espada había consumido y transformado su alma, pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba para Arthas, el sibilante sonido de su hojarruna atravesando a sus enemigos y los gritos de agonía de sus víctimas cuando caían a manos de su demacrado y nauseabundo ejército eran lo único que tenía sentido para él. Ya no podía sentir nada más que una sed insaciable por controlarlo todo. Todos los dolorosos recuerdos de su existencia como príncipe de Lordaeron habían quedado atrás, enterrados en un lugar tan profundo que jamás volverían a ver la luz.

El control de la Plaga pertenecía a un ser oculto y desconocido llamado el Rey Exánime que se ocultaba en las frías y solitarias tierras de Rasganorte, un continente situado al norte cuyas tierras inhóspitas azotadas por un frío desmesurado alejaban a cualquier explorador de la idea de querer explorar sus rincones. El Rey Exánime era capaz de hablar con Arthas desde allí a través del filo de la Agonía de Escarcha. Le había concedido el poder del ejército de la Plaga para arrasar el mundo a su voluntad. Arthas no se había cuestionado por qué había recibido tal imparable obsequio y por ello siguió las órdenes del Rey Exánime y la hojarruna maldita.

Cuando Sylvanas escapó del poder de Arthas, pensó que las ruinas de Lordaeron serían el lugar idóneo para establecerse, para edificar su venganza contra este hombre precisamente desde los escombros olvidados del reino que él mismo había destruido.

Además de la venganza contra Arthas, quien había asesinado sin piedad a todos los elfos que convivían junto a Sylvanas, quien había profanado su amada tierra y le había arrebatado la vida a ella concediéndole una existencia inerte y vacía, ahora cargaba también con otra gran responsabilidad. Sylvanas se había convertido en la reina de una, nada desdeñable, facción de no-muertos.

_Los Renegados._

Así los llamaban.

Sylvanas estaba orgullosa de aquel título. Renegados. Sí, habían renegado de la Plaga, de su Señor Arthas, habían conseguido librarse de aquellas cadenas malditas que los sometían, del yugo de su poder, del irresistible control de la Agonía de Escarcha, que hacía ver que obedecía al poderoso brazo de Arthas, cuando en realidad era esta hoja maldita quien dominaba a su portador a su voluntad, incitándole a acabar con más vidas para aplacar su insaciable sed. La Agonía de Escarcha siempre estaba sedienta de nuevas almas.

Durante aquellos años, Sylvanas había gobernado a sus súbditos no-muertos con respeto, creando a un pueblo fiel y unido que la obedecerían hasta más allá de la muerte, hasta que sus huesos y su carne putrefacta ya no pudieran moverse más. Le debían la libertad a su Señora y la admiraban por todo lo que había soportado.

Esta formidable elfa había perecido con honor luchando contra el Caballero de la Muerte que se atrevió a reírse del coraje y la determinación de los habitantes de Quel'Thalas, aquel lugar mágico, lleno de pureza, protegido por la naturaleza y el incesante poder de La Fuente del Sol. La Plaga no solo destruyó a cada uno de los que inocentes que se opusieron a la invasión si no que contaminaron el río Elrendar con sus cuerpos descompuestos y profanaron la tierra dejando una marca de destrucción en el suelo donde nunca más volvería a brotar vida y que habían bautizado como la Cicatriz Muerta, dejando así un imborrable recuerdo de aquel trágico día que se tiñó con la sangre y dolor de sus habitantes.

Pero la muerte no había sido el único castigo que Arthas había proporcionado a la guerrera que se enfrentó cara a cara a su destino. Se divertía torturando a sus enemigos haciéndoles obedecer desalmadas órdenes que desgarraban cruelmente sus corazones, por eso levantó el cuerpo inerte de Sylvanas concediéndole la forma de una banshee, obteniendo así a una súbdita peligrosa que no dejaría de luchar ni un instante para escaparse del atroz control del indeseable que le había dado muerte.

Bajo el despiadado dominio de Arthas, Sylvanas había conseguido mantener firme su voluntad, obedeciendo, sin poder evitarlo, las miserables y crueles órdenes que le imponía con la esperanza de poder escapar de aquel tormento algún día y devolverle con creces su precio. Había aguantado pacientemente, tragándose el dolor que desgarraba su alma cada segundo de su falsa existencia. Por eso, cuando Arthas empezó a quedarse sin fuerzas, cuando el Rey Exánime que dominaba la hojarruna presintió el peligro y obligó a su portador a regresar a Rasganorte para salvarlo, Sylvanas aprovechó para escapar de su cautiverio y se llevó con ella al ejército de banshees y a todo aquel en la Plaga que decidió seguirla.

Para conseguirlo se alió momentáneamente con tres demonios que también conspiraban contra Arthas. Pero Varimathras, Balnazzar y Detheroc habían sido unos necios al subestimarla. Se ofreció a ayudarles porque ambos perseguían el mismo objetivo, pero ella en ningún momento pensaba someterse a su voluntad. No iba a cambiar a un señor por otro, aquellos demonios no tendrían ningún control sobre ella, ella era más astuta y no perdería su ansiada libertad ahora que la tenían tan cerca. Así pues consiguió traicionar a Arthas y habría estado a punto de matarlo de no ser por aquel maldito nigromante que se había convertido en Lich. Kel'thuzad, aquel fiel servidor que le seguía como un perro, había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a un, casi, derrotado Arthas y le había ayudado a huir de aquellas tierras que se estaban rebelando contra él.

Pero la venganza era un plato que se servía frío y Sylvanas tenía toda la eternidad para esperar el momento oportuno.

Durante muchos años, Arthas permaneció dormido bajo el Trono de Hielo de Rasganorte, recuperando su ferviente poder, encerrado bajo el yelmo del Rey Exánime tras haber destruido a su anterior portador, Ner'zhul, el chamán orco que había traicionado a la naturaleza atraído por los suculentos poderes de la brujería y que había sido convertido en un ente miserable que se denominó por primera vez _Rey Exánime_. Aquel ente en realidad había sido creado por el capricho del poderoso demonio Kil'Jaeden, que se deleitó creando esta existencia maldita y le concedió el poder de la Plaga, unas marionetas perfectas para extender la peste y arrasar con todo lo bello y puro del mundo. Pero aquel decrépito orco consumido por la avaricia y el poder fue destruido por la inquebrantable mano de Arthas, absorbiendo lo que quedaba de él y convirtiéndose por fin en el legítimo soberano de la Agonía de Escarcha, obteniendo así el título de aquel a quien había servido sin cuestionarse por qué.

Arthas ya no era el Caballero de la Muerte del Rey Exánime. Ahora _él_ era el nuevo Rey Exánime.

Por fin había despertado de su letargo. Era el momento que Sylvanas había estado esperando para liberar toda la furia de su venganza. Ahora Arthas había salido de su escondite y podía enfrentarse a él. Sin embargo, en lugar de un sentimiento de felicidad por estar tan cerca de su triunfo, una sensación de miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Había olvidado lo que era sentirse ligada a la existencia de aquel Caballero de la Muerte. Una repentina e inesperada nostalgia la envolvió al recordar los dolorosos momentos que había soportado bajo su mando. Era tal la agonía de aquella existencia que había aprendido a aceptar al dolor como su único compañero. Al perder cualquier otro sentimiento humano, el dolor era lo único que la empujaba a seguir adelante. Como no-muerta era incapaz de sentir nada. No tenía sueño, ni hambre ni cansancio. Su cuerpo flotaba en una existencia irreal. Al menos había dejado de ser una banshee, un fantasma flotante que desgarraba a sus enemigos con su estridente grito. Cuando se liberó del control de Arthas volvió a recuperar su antiguo cuerpo élfico. Sin embargo, su piel rosada ahora era tan gris como las cenizas de sus antepasados. Sus rubios cabellos tan dorados como la luz del sol se habían convertido en plateadas hebras que reflejaban el influjo de la luna. Sus cristalinos ojos, tan celestes como los ríos que surcaban los valles se habían tornado rojos como el corazón de las montañas, como la sangre de sus semejantes que había sido derramada en batallas que estaban sentenciadas desde su comienzo. En aquella prisión congelada por el tiempo su corazón no latiría nunca más. Su bella apariencia, la cual todos sus súbditos admiraban, pues su cuerpo no se descomponía como el de los demás; era la incesante cicatriz que le recordaba a cada minuto todo lo que había perdido.

Sin embargo, aquel cuerpo sin vida era una segunda oportunidad. La oportunidad para conseguir todo lo que no había logrado en vida.

Sylvanas se sintió confusa. Su determinación la había llevado durante años a planear cuidadosamente su venganza, a experimentar un mal que consiguiera deshacerse de su enemigo, esperando a que despertara. Pero ahora que había recuperado el vínculo, se sentía abrumada por su lejana presencia. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse bajo su dominio, bajo aquellos gélidos ojos que la sometían, bajo la perversa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que le ordenaba alguno de sus malvados planes. Su existencia solo tenía sentido para vengarse de él. Pero una vez que lo consiguiera, ¿qué sería de ella? ¿Alcanzaría así su descanso o sentiría un vacío aún más profundo en su corazón incapaz de latir?

Su existencia estaba ligada a la de Arthas. Sus enfrentadas almas estaban unidas por un lazo cubierto de espinas que los atraía el uno al otro sin descanso. Su agonía estaba conectada a la maldición que cargaba el Caballero de la Muerte. Hasta ahora, concentrada en sus planes y sus obligaciones, no se había dado cuenta de que añoraba aquellos dolorosos momentos junto a él.

El odio y el deseo pueden caminar juntos, a menudo distanciados por una línea demasiado delgada. Sentimientos tan profundos rara vez existen separados. Odiar al ser más querido, desear a tu peor enemigo. Los caprichos del corazón son crueles en muchas ocasiones. El corazón de Sylvanas no era diferente. Pero no era el momento de someterse a aquellos sentimientos contradictorios. Seguiría haciendo lo único que sabía hacer, lo único que la empujaba hacia adelante aunque no supiera a dónde la conducía. Seguiría con su anhelada _ venganza._

* * *

El Rey Exánime abrió los ojos después de tanto tiempo, con aquel brillo celeste y helado en sus ojos a través de los orificios de su yelmo de metal. Sintió una renovada e imparable energía recorriendo su cuerpo. Inhaló aquel gélido aire que impregnaba el ambiente, agarró los brazos del trono y se levantó sintiendo cómo se contraían a la vez todos sus entumecidos músculos.

Ya había dormido suficiente.

El mundo esperaba su _regreso_.


	2. 2 Recuerdos bajo la tormenta

***~~~~ CAP 2: RECUERDOS BAJO LA TORMENTA ~~~~***

Lady Jaina Valiente se encontraba en la zona más alta de su fortaleza en Theramore, observando en silencio la gélida tormenta que azotaba la ciudad a través de la ventana.

Sintió un escalofrío en su interior, no a causa de la baja temperatura de la tempestad, su túnica arcana confeccionada con bellos hilos rúnicos y lunares, diseñada por uno de los mejores sastres de Ventormenta, era suficiente para protegerla de aquel clima húmedo y helador. No, el motivo era diferente, un motivo menos terrenal, más profundo. No era su cuerpo quien temblaba sino su propia alma.

Los recuerdos que creía olvidados volvieron a resurgir en su mente. Una llama se encendió en su corazón. Pero no una llama cálida, acogedora y feliz. No, más bien una llama helada que la atravesaba desde dentro, quemándola con su gélido contacto. Aquellos recuerdos felices de su juventud se habían vuelto oscuros y dolorosos, no se permitía pensar en ellos a menudo pues una agonía más profunda que su existencia se apoderaba de ella al rememorar cada detalle, haciéndole sentir impotente y culpable por no haber sido capaz de salvarle de aquel destino.

_Arthas_.

En su juventud, Jaina Valiente había sido una aprendiz de maga que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al príncipe Arthas de cerca. Habían sido grandes amigos, habían compartido felices e inesperadas aventuras, se habían entendido perfectamente el uno al otro desde el instante que se conocieron, habían sido confidentes, y durante un largo periodo de tiempo, también habían sido amantes. Jaina se había enamorado de Arthas con todo su corazón, le había entregado su cuerpo y su alma bajo la ardiente Festividad de la Cosecha, prometiéndole que nunca le abandonaría, que nunca renegaría de él.

A pesar de la embriagadora sensación que sentía durante los momentos que pasaban juntos, Arthas no estaba preparado para comprometerse con ella. Aún era muy joven y aquella responsabilidad le sobrepasó, por ello decidió cortar aquella ardiente relación y continuar con su inocente amistad mientras cada uno se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Jaina sintió cómo su corazón se deshacía en pedazos, pero mantuvo su rostro imperturbable y aceptó los deseos de aquel a quien tanto amaba. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez era mejor así, cada uno debía concentrarse en sus deberes. Arthas recibió la bendición de la Luz y entrenó duramente como paladín de la Orden de la Mano de Plata, bajo el mando del más noble y valiente paladín, Uther el Iluminado y también se instruyó en los asuntos de estado preparándose para gobernar algún día a su pueblo con la misma bondad, firmeza y sabiduría de su padre, el rey Terenas. Por su lado, Jaina pasó sus días en Dalaran, la imponente ciudad de los magos, bajo la protección de Antonidas, inmersa en interminables sesiones de estudio junto a los antiguos pergaminos que contenían todos los secretos de la magia de Azeroth. Aprendió a dominar el fuego, a invocar elementales, a crear tormentas de hielo, a controlar la magia arcana, a transfigurar a sus enemigos en inofensivas alimañas gracias a la polimorfia y a teleportarse a lugares lejanos.

La siguiente vez que ambos volvieron a encontrarse, Arthas era un hombre aún más apuesto y maduro, cubierto con su armadura de paladín y su maza de plata que reflejaba la voluntad de la Luz siempre que la invocaba. Jaina se había convertido en una mujer decidida que dominaba con orgullo la magia que había aprendido bajo aquellos muros. Ambos no se reunieron por casualidad, fueron elegidos para descubrir la misteriosa peste que estaba asolando al mundo en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que sus pasionales sentimientos despertaran y volvieran a aflorar en la superficie, había pasado mucho tiempo pero la profunda conexión entre ellos no había disminuido, sino que parecía haberse fortalecido. Ambos decidieron comprometerse cuando llevaran a cabo la misión que les habían encomendado.

Aquella peste fue lo que le arrebató a su amado. Poco a poco descubrieron la atroz realidad. Alguien había infectado los granos de trigo con aquella siniestra peste. Cada vez que los aldeanos los consumían, se infectaban y acababan convertidos en cadáveres vivientes y putrefactos, uniéndose así a aquel desconocido ejército de no-muertos que comenzó a asolar a los Reinos del Este. Arthas no podía soportar que su pueblo fuera corrompido por aquella enfermedad, tener que luchar contra los suyos convertidos en zombies sin voluntad, dominados por unos demonios que se hacían llamar Señores del Terror, era demasiado para él. Arthas se obsesionó tanto con la idea de destruir esta amenaza y proteger a su pueblo que acabó perdiéndose a sí mismo.

El príncipe decidió arrasar la ciudad de Straholme cuando se enteró que el grano había sido repartido por completo en este lugar. La idea de asesinar a mujeres, hombres y niños inocentes le torturaba, pero creía que era la única forma de acabar con la maldición antes de que hiciera efecto y los convirtiera a todos en monstruos. Así podría terminar de una vez con aquella amenaza que se propagaba tan deprisa. Sería el sacrificio de un pueblo para salvaguardar un bien mayor, la seguridad de todo Azeroth. Jaina no pudo aceptar esta decisión y le abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba. Todavía le torturaba recordar aquellos ojos bañados en tristeza y desesperación que le suplicaron que no lo dejara solo en aquella dolorosa y despiadada misión que él mismo se había impuesto. Arthas tomó la decisión equivocada, pero Jaina sabía que lo había hecho porque en aquel momento creía que era lo correcto, porque estaba dispuesto a cargar sobre su conciencia con todas aquellas espantosas muertes inmerecidas si así conseguía salvar al resto de su pueblo. Una y otra vez, Jaina se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado junto a él, si no le hubiera traicionado, quizás estando su lado habría podido evitar que aquella oscura maldición consumiera su espíritu transformándole en un Caballero de la Muerte.

Jaina nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí misma, aunque todos a su alrededor le imploraban que lo hiciera, todos se empeñaban en asegurarle que sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano, que habría acabado asesinada por su mano al igual que todos los demás y que no había modo alguno de salvarle. Pero ella no creía en tales afirmaciones, su corazón se empeñaba en decirle que ella habría podido ayudar, que ella era la única persona a la que habría escuchado. Aunque tal vez fuera una mentira creada por ella misma para no afrontar la realidad, no podía soportar la idea de que Arthas la hubiera olvidado, aunque ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de masacrar a aquella aldea, Arthas partió hacia las tierras heladas de Rasganorte para dar muerte a Mal'ganis, el demonio que le había hecho frente riéndose de él y controlando por entonces el poder de la Plaga. Allí conoció la existencia de una poderosa y única hojarruna, la Agonía de Escarcha, y le ofreció su alma para que obtener su poder y así proteger a todo lo que amaba. Aquel fatídico día la Luz le abandonó y fue consumido por la maldición que pesaba sobre esta demoníaca espada. Dejó de ser un Paladín para convertirse en un Caballero de la Muerte. Su espíritu fue corrompido, comenzó a obedecer las órdenes del Rey Exánime y obtuvo el control del ejército de la Plaga. Se unió a su enemigo tras haberlo dado todo por intentar destruirlo. Aquel fatídico día, Arthas Menethil murió para siempre, y con él, gran parte del corazón de Jaina.

Tras conseguir el devastador e ilimitado poder la Agonía de Escarcha, Arthas regresó a los Reinos del Este y allí destruyó y aniquiló todo lo que había luchado por proteger. Asesinó a su propio padre Terenas, a Uther, que había sido su maestro y su ejemplo a seguir, a Antonidas, el maestro archimago de la ciudad de Dalaran. Destruyó la fortaleza de Lordaeron, profanó la Fuente del Sol, masacró aldeas enteras llenas de gente inocente. Cada vez que los cuerpos inertes de los aldeanos caían a sus pies, él los levantaba como no-muertos y por ello su ejército cada vez era más y más poderoso. Nadie podía hacerle frente, sus días de destrucción no parecían tener fin, el mundo estaba completamente condenado bajo su filo. Jaina no fue capaz de enfrentarse a esta nueva y siniestra personalidad. Se debatía entre huir o intentar hablar con él, pero nadie le permitió intentar tal locura, pues los sentimientos Arthas se encontraban enterrados en algún gélido lugar de su corazón y la maldición de la hojarruna, que no dejaba de engullir almas, no les dejaba resurgir de nuevo. En lugar de eso, Jaina intentó evacuar al mayor número de personas de aquella tierra condenada, utilizando su poder de teletransportación, llevándolos a las tierras de Kalimdor, allí estarían a salvo de la amenaza, al menos de momento. Y allí espero a que aquella pesadilla terminara.

Un buen día, cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando todos los guerreros capaces de hacer frente a aquel imparable Caballero de la Muerte habían perecido para pasar a engrosar las filas de su ejército de cadáveres o habían alimentado con su alma aquella insaciable espada, algo le sucedió al Rey Exánime y Arthas comenzó a perder su fuerza. Sylvanas, una elfa a la que había asesinado sin piedad y había obligado a obedecerle, aprovechó esta oportunidad para vengarse de él, liberó a una parte de la Plaga y la enfrentó contra él. Arthas tuvo suerte de escapar con vida de aquella rebelión. Huyó a Rasganorte, arrastrándose al Trono Helado del Rey Exánime, y una vez allí, se fusionó con él, machacando los restos del chamán orco que le daba vida y _esperó_.

Había pasado muchos años bajo aquel letargo de hielo, todos en Azeroth se creían ya a salvo de su oscuro e irrefrenable dominio, por ello aquella noche, Jaina sintió un escalofrío atroz.

Sabía que él _había despertado._

Aquella lejana amenaza que había intentado olvidar estaba a punto de resurgir, quién sabe con cuánta fuerza, para acabar de destruir un mundo que aún padecía por los estragos de su anterior ataque.

Y es que no sólo los habitantes de Azeroth temían su regreso, la misma tierra temblaba bajo su presencia. Había destruido toda la pureza que se había atrevido a cruzarse en su camino. Había teñido de sangre los amaneceres y contaminado los atardeceres con el hedor de sus soldados putrefactos. Había corrompido los ríos, la pureza de sus aguas. Había silenciado el bello canto de los pájaros y el viento de las montañas con el sibilante sonido de su espada succionadora de almas. Había dejado una cicatriz en la tierra para recordar al mundo su crueldad, un recuerdo imborrable que sobreviviría a cualquier edad de la tierra, una estela negra llena de muerte y cenizas donde nunca volvería a brotar nada.

A pesar del miedo que sentía, de la soledad, la desesperación, del amargo dolor de recordar unos labios que no volvería a probar, unos brazos que no volverían a envolverla, un corazón cuyos latidos no volvería a escuchar junto a su pecho, Jaina se hizo una promesa a sí misma.

Esta vez _no_ huiría.

Esta vez se enfrentaría cara a cara a aquel hombre, aunque ya no quedara ni una sombra de lo que había sido, aunque ningún sentimiento habitara en ese gélido corazón, aunque sus esfuerzos acabaran en su propia muerte, esta vez no se rendiría. Volvería a traer de vuelta a Arthas o por lo menos lo liberaría del tormento de aquella maldición. Estaba decidida, había llegado la oportunidad de redimirse por haberle dado la espalda cuando más la necesitaba.

Había llegado la hora de responder ante sus sentimientos y enfrentarse a su destino.

* * *

Con esto concluyen los dos capítulos introductorios.

Espero haberos situado a los que no conocierais la historia de estos personajes, a partir de ahora comenzará la aventura.


End file.
